Complications of the Heart
by SupremeZombieLord
Summary: The first installment of Georg Listing and Annie Weber. Not as bad as it sounds, promise.
1. Chapter 1

Complications of the Heart  
Part One

Anna logged into MSn and checked to see who was online. She noticed a name she wasn't familiar with, and clicked on it.

aNNabEar:( says: who r u?

rocker_boy67 says: ur the one who added me, u should no...

aNNabEar:( says: no, i did not. ur the one who added me.

rocker_boy67 says: no, u added me. n e way...

aNNabEar:( says: ok, since ur being stoopid, I'm signing off.

Anna signed off and looked out her bedroom window. Her father's old blue pickup truck pulled into the yard and she ran down to the kitchen to put yesterday's leftovers in the microwave.

"Please don't be mad, please don't be mad.." she groaned and heard her father slam the truck door. "Damn, he's mad."

"Anna! Get me a beer!" he growled, flinging the front door open. Anna hurried to the fridge and grabbed a can, tossing it to her father. The microwave went off, and she fixed him a plate.

"I'm going to finsh my homework." Anna said as she put the plate in front of him on a small table. She ran up to her room and signed back on. Rocker_boy67 was still online, and began talking to her.

rocker_boy67 says: thought you signed off for the rest of the night.

aNNabEar:( says: guess i changed my mind.

rocker_boy67 says: cool lol

aNNabEar:( says: so.. u gonna tell me ur name...?

rocker_boy67 says: no but I'll give you a hint... it starts with a G :P

aNNabEar:( says: well tht helps sooo much.. is it... -thinks- Greg?

rocker_boy67 says: not even close lol

aNNabEar:( says: gah u suck

rocker_boy67 says: thx i no lol:)

aNNabEar:( says: I'll brb.

Anna heard her father storm up the stairs and she turned the computer screen off, hoping he wouldn't notice it was on and take it away like he had at the beginning of the school year.

"Anna, open this goddamned door right now!" her father slurred drunkenly and Anna hesitantly opened her door a crack.

"What, Dad?" she sighed through the small crack, "I bought your beer. It's behind the milk jug."

"No, you failed French." he kicked the door open, "Why did you fail French, you stupif peice o' shit?!"

Anna didn't even bother to answer; she knew what was coming next. She was thrown on the bed and her father took off his leather belt, ready to beat her. "You know how much I hate doing this, but if you werent' so stupid I wouldn't have to do it."

"Please, don't!" Anna pleaded, only to be smacked in the face.

"Shut up!" her father growled and beat her unconscious.

Anna woke an hour later and made her way over to the old computer desk. The internet cable had been taken away, so she dug her cell phone out from the bottom of her black leather purse.

"Okay... signing back on... yet again.." she muttered to herself, and saw rocker_boy67 was STILL online.

aNNabEar:( says: sorry i took so long... my father found my report card.

rocker_boy67 says: i take it you failed something.. ;p

aNNabEar:( says: chyea, French. he's not too happy about that.. took my computer away.

rocker_boy67 says: so wats ur dad like? if u don't mind me asking

aNNabEar:( says: oh he's just wonderful...

rocker_boy67 says: do I detect sarcasm there? :) lol

aNNabEar:( says: hells ya. he's a cranky fatass.

rocker_boy67 says: haha rlly now

aNNabEar:( says: phuck ya... n the second I turn 18 i'm leavin this shithole town

rocker_boy67 says: where are you from?

aNNabEar:( says: originally Germany but we moved to Texas when I was 8. U?

rocker_boy67 says: Germany lol

aNNabEar:( says: sweet! wat part?! :D

rocker_boy67 says: Halle lol

aNNabEar:( says: sweet! so was my mom!

rocker_boy67 says: wats her name?

aNNabEar:( says: Angela Bretschneider. u'll find her grave in one of the Catholoc cemetaries.

rocker_boy67 says: oh, sorry

aNNabEar:( says: thts ok. somehow it feels like i know you. if u'd only tell me ur name.. -hint, hint- :p

rocker_boy67 says: u should try guessing... my last name starts with an L ;p

aNNabEar:( says: I'll think about it. n e way. I g2g to bed before i die of exhaustion lol

rocker_boy67 says: ok lol gut nacht

aNNabEar:( says: night lol ttyl

Anna logged off and pulled her black conforter over her small battered body, drifting off into a restless sleep. Thankfully, the next day was a Saturday and Anna had to babysit the neighbors kids.

"I'm leaving now! I'll be back around nine!" Anna called to her sleeping father, who groaned loudly in response. Ms Parkinson was a single parent and Anna volunteered to watch over her three kids, Ben, Lucy, and Jake, for next to nothing. Anna didn't mind; she loved kids and helping others. Anna walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A little girl with blonde pigtails answered the door, giving Anna a toothless grin.

"Look, Anna! I lost three more teeths!" she said cheerfully and took a plastic ziploc bag out of her pocket.

"That's great, Lucy! Are you gonna leave them out for the Tooth Fairy tonight?" Anna said as she hung her jacket in the hall closet.

"Ben said the toof fairy isn't real..." Lucy frowned and stuck the teeth back in her pocket.

"Lucy! Was that Anna?" Ms Parkinson called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Ms Parkinson, it's me!" Anna replied and followed Lucy to the kitchen, the aroma of freshly baked cookies hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, Anna. You know where everything is; I'll be back no later than 10. I just put Jake down for an early nap so he should be up by two." Ms Parkinson explained as she hurried around the kitchen, grabbing some envelopes, car keys, and her purse. "I just got the internet hooked up the other night, so feel free to use the computer. Oh, and Ben wants to stay the night at a friends' house, so they should be here any time to pick him up. Lucy, come give Mommy a kiss."

Lucy stopped munching on a cookie and ran over to Ms Parkinson, giving her a messy kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Mommy!" she grinned and skipped off.

"Well, I'd better get going before someone fires me." Ms Parkinson joked.

"Okay. Bye, Ms Parkinson." Anna laughed and watched as her neighbor slipped on a pair of black heels, grabbed a jacket, and rushed out the door.

Several hours later, a van pulled into the driveway. A boy with sandy brown hair stepped out and ran up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Hey, Lucy, can you get that?" Anna called from the bathroom, "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay!" Lucy ran to the door, "Hi, David!"

"Hey, kiddo! Where's your brother?" David smiled at the little girl.

"In his room! Come on, I'll take you!" Lucy giggled and pulled David up the stairs.

Anna was writhing in pain on the bathroom floor. Her cell phone was downstairs in her purse, and she could hear Ben listening to loud music in his room. Luckily, the music stopped and she could bang on his wall.

"Ben!" she called, "Ben!"

"What?!" Ben replied, somewhat agitated.

"Help..." she whispered before she blacked out.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and could see the faint outline of Lucy. Jake was sitting on the floor watching Barney, and Ben and David were hovering over her.

"Anna! Are you ok? What happened?!" Ben asked, his voice laced with worry and concern, and she sat up.

"Oh. Sometimes I get these terrible migrains and they hurt so bad it's like being shot in the head over and over again, and the pain never ends. I guess my mother got them too." Anna tried to explain and noticed David. "Who is he?"

"That's David, one of my friends from soccer." Ben said like it was no big deal. Ben was 16, and was gone so often that his mother had called Anna to see how busy she was.

"Weren't you supposed to be going to his house?"

"Yeah, I can do that later. You need to get some rest." Ben sighed.

Anna tried to stand, only to be stopped by Ben. "I need to get my phone."

"Where is it? I'll get it for you." Ben jumped up.

"In my purse." Seconds later, Ben handed her her purse. "Thanks, Ben. I'm fine, really. You can go with David."

"No, that's ok. He said he'd stay here instead." Ben smiled and Ben came into view.

"Yeah, I don't mind it. Lucy isn't that much of a pain. In fact, she's a cutie!" David joked, making Lucy flush red.

"Well, ok. If you don't mind, I'm gonna text a friend." Anna turned her phone on and signed onto MSN once again. Rocker_boy67 was online, as always.

aNNabEar:( says: so, u gonna tell me ur name today?

rocker_boy67 says: nope. i told u, u have to guess :)

aNNabEar:( says: awwww... so wuts up?

rocker_boy67 says: oh n2m.. just hanging out with some friends. u?

aNNabEar:( says: well, i'm babysitting and I just passed out on the bathroom floor.

rocker_boy67 says: r u ok?!

aNNabEar:( says: yup just got a killer headache :(

rocker_boy67 says: well i hope u feel better. oh, my friend gustav says hi :)

aNNabEar:( says: lol heyy Gusty

rocker_boy67 says: he wants to join the convo... that alright with you?

aNNabEar:( says: sure y not :P

+Chef-boy-r-d has now joined the conversation+

aNNabEar:( says: heyyyy Gustyyy hows it hangin lol

chef-boy-r-d says: ...you scare me... just a lil bit lol

aNNabEar:( says: y thank u :) GUSTY lol

rocker_boy67 says: sooo...

aNNabEar:( says: do u guys watch Family Guy?

chef-boy-r-d says: yea its on right now lol

aNNabEar:( says: sweet! wat episode?!

rocker_boy67 says: the one with Stewies half brother :P

aNNabEar:( says: i found that one quite weird haha lol

chef-boy-r-d says: yea it is a bit disturbing...

rocker_boy67 says: wats wrong with u? it's the BEST episode lol

aNNabEar:( says: and what's wrong with you? :P it's weird as hell!

chef-boy-r-d says: yea dude u got serious issues jk don't hurt me lol

rocker_boy67 says: now y would I ever think of hurting u? huh GUSTY?!

aNNabEar:( says: hey u know what's fascinating? dead ppl...

rocker_boy67 says: not like that's CREEPY or anything... -backs away slowly-

aNNabEar:( says: -follows-

chef-boy-r-d says: -pokes with stick-

rocker_boy67 says: -takes stick and hits Gustav in head-

aNNabEar:( says: -jumps off bridge-

chef-boy-r-d says: -runs in circles screaming like a girl-

rocker_boy67 says: -jumps in after u-

aNNabEar:( says: AWWW! wat a nice puppy! -gives dog treat-

chef-boy-r-d says: hey! i want a treat too!

rocker_boy67 says: I jumped in after her, u screamed like a girl. I deserve a treat. so HA! In ur FACE!

aNNabEar:( says: well i'll brb... i need to cook supper before the house burns down. lol

Meanwhile, chef-boy-r-d and rocker_boy67 were having a conversation of their own about the mysterious Anna Bretschneider.

chef-boy-r-d says: doesn't she remind you of someone...?

rocker_boy67 says: yea. Annie Weber, that girl who went missing.

chef-boy-r-d says: if we had a pic of her it'd be easier to tell.

rocker_boy67 says: yea i'll ask for one tomorrow. u know, I looked in every Catholic graveyard I could find and I did not c anyone by the name of Angela Bretschneider, and he died 100 years ago.

chef-boy-r-d says: my mom's still friends with Mrs Weber. maybe we could ask her some questions about it.

rocker_boy67 says: yea ok. after the concert. u know how D gets if we don't focus lol

chef-boy-r-d says: yea we wouldn't want that haha

aNNabEar:( says: i'm back! so, what i miss?

rocker_boy67 says: oh, nothing much. I take it the house didn't burn down lol

chef-boy-r-d says: just out of interest, howexactly did ur mother die?

aNNabEar:( says: I really don't know. whenever i try asking my father, he just gets mad and tells me to go to my room...

rocker_boy67 says: oh lol

aNNabEar:( says: i have a guess on your name. is it Goopy Lard?

chef-boy-r-d says: ha! goopy lard! you crack me up! lol

rocker_boy67 says: if it were, i would have killed myself years ago lol

aNNabEar:( says: is it Georg then? I had a friend named Georg when I was little.

chef-boy-r-d says: wat was his last name?

aNNabEar:( says: that's the thing... i don't remember anything else about him, other than his name was Georg. weird, huh?

rocker_boy67 says: yea, very weird.

aNNabEar:( says: well i g2g. ttyl! :) :)

rocker_boy67 says: bye then :)

chef-boy-r-d says: byeee annnnaaaa -runs in slowmo-

Anna turned off her phone and slipped it in her pocker. Jake toddled over and she picked him up, smelling something nasty coming from his diaper. After she changed him she ran water for Lucy's bath and set Jake in his playpen.

"Lucy! Bathtime!" Anna called and Lucy ran up the stairs with both TV remotes, followed by David and Ben.

"Lucy, please give those to Ben so you can have your bath." Anna sighed, trying to take the remotes.

"But I want my Daddy to give me a bath! I want to see my Daddy!" Lucy cried, hoping her father would jump out of nowhere and scoop her up in his arms.

"Luce, Dad was put in jail. For hurting us. And he won't be coming back. Not now, not ever." Ben got down on his knees and tried to explain, but Lucy ran in her room crying.

"No! Daddy loves me! He wouldn't hurt me!" she yelled and slammed the door.

"Lucy, it's me, Anna. Can you please let me in?" Anna knocked on the door, and it slowly opened.

"Yes?" Lucy sniffled and Anna walked in.

"Your Daddy will always be with you, if you remember the good times you had with him. Can you remember something fun you two did together?" Anna asked softly and sat on the bed next to the crying girl.

"Last year, before my Daddy got fired, we all went to the beach and we made a sandcastle together. It was fun!" Lucy smiled.

"That's good. Now whenever you get sad, just think of making that sandcastle together. Okay?' she smiled and Lucy hugged her.

"Ok!" Lucy jumped off her bed and pulled a pair of pajamas out from her white dresser.

"Now let's go get you cleaned up."

After Lucy and Jake were put to bed and Ben and David had left to meet some friends, Anna and David left to meet some friends, Anna turned on Ms Parkinson's Dell computer and logged onto MSN.  
The only people online were some old 6th grade friends who she barely even talked to anymore. Just as she was about to log off, rocker_boy67 signed in.

rocker_boy67 says: so u still babysitting?

aNNabEar:( says: yep. wat r u doing up so late mister? lol

rocker_boy67 says: rock concert

aNNabEar:( says: sweet :P wat band?

rocker_boy67 says: mine, I play bass guitar.

aNNabEar:( says: SWEET! -jealous face-

rocker_boy67 says: wat? u wanna be in a band? it's not all fun u know.

aNNabEar:( says: no, i wanna play a guitar, any one just so long as it's a guitar lol

rocker_boy67 says: so what's stopping you? just go for it.

aNNabEar:( says: my dad... he says it'll distract me from getting good grades. which i don't get in the first place. i'm just stupid lol :)

rocker_boy67 says: ur anything but stupid lol

aNNabEar:( says: awww thanks :) -blushes-

rocker_boy67 says: well it's true. ;p I'd like to see u blush lol

aNNabEar:( says: -blushes more- well maybe someday u just might see me do that

rocker_boy67 says: ooh really now lol

aNNabEar:( says: well u never know... look me up on Facebook. u can copy some of my pics on there. just don't look at the old ones. i used to have braces in 6th grade lol

rocker_boy67 says: ok i'll do that right now lol -evil grin-

aNNabEar:( says: u better like them too haha

rocker_boy67 says: u look very familiar

aNNabEar:( says: u've never seen me before... remember? lol

rocker_boy67 says: 9 years ago a girl i knew went missing. her name was Annie Weber, and you look like her.

aNNabEar:( says: holy shite! how?

rocker_boy67 says: a man claiming to be her uncle picked her up from school one day, and that was the last time anyone saw her. Me and Gustav, we were her friends.

aNNabEar:( says: wow. I think I'm speechless for once.. lol?

rocker_boy67 says: lol when you lived here, what color was your house?

aNNabEar:( says: dark blue... u? r u a creepy stalker? lol

rocker_boy67 says: just wondering. And yes. I am ur creepy stalker.

aNNabEar:( says: not if I stalked you first... -creepy stalked face-

rocker_boy67 says: ooh now i'm really freaked out ;p

aNNabEar:( says: well you'd better be :P bwahaha cuz i know where you sleep...

rocker_boy67 says: yea? and where's that?

aNNabEar:( says: in a bed... well, i hope it's in a bed lol

rocker_boy67 says: no I sleep in a shoebox under Gustav's bed. lol yea i like my bed :)

aNNabEar:( says: well that's good. I think i'm getting a zit...

rocker_boy67 says: not like that's random or anything haha

aNNabEar:( says: so how did that concert of yours go?

rocker_boy67 says: great, the crowd loved us as usual. mostly screaming girls, but still :P

aNNabEar:( says: yea, cuz there's nothing like a screaming fangirl lol

rocker_boy67 says: lol they can be quite annoying at times

aNNabEar:( says: i bet they can be. it's because of them that i don't really pay attention to the media and w/e. I haven't picked up a girly magazine in years :p

rocker_boy67 says: so you don't know about the hottest music?

aNNabEar:( says: only what my friend tells me... i heard about the Jonas Brothers; i don't like their sound all that much :P

rocker_boy67 says: if i were to send you a song, would u listen to it?

aNNabEar:( says: well it depends on what it is

rocker_boy67 says: it's a new song; no one's heard it before. we just recorded it like 3 days ago

aNNabEar:( says: ok then what's the song about?

rocker_boy67 says: love song; it's hard to explain. if u want, i'll send it to your inbox.

aNNabEar:( says: sure. who sings it? just so I know.

rocker_boy67 says: one of my other friends who talks just a little too much lol

aNNabEar:( says: yea i have a friend like that lol but she's the only friend i've got

rocker_boy67 says: really? but you seem like such a friendly girl.

aNNabEar:( says: once they found out i was German, they kinda started hating me.

rocker_boy67 says: well that's a stupid reason to hate someone. well, i'd better get to that bed of mine before I pass out

aNNabEar:( says: yea, you better :P lol nighty night

A few months had passed, and Anna had talked to her new friend almost every day. One night in particular, she had forgotten her webcam on when her father came home drunk. She had just shut the monitor off so her father wouldn't notice the computer was on and left it while he beat her belt once again.

"Dad! Stop it! Please!" she pleaded, and he finally stumbled out of her room. She closed the door and barricaded it with her dresser. Getting back on the computer, she noticed the flashing green light on the webcam. Anna figured her friend hadn't seen what had happened and resumed talking with him as if nothing unusual had happened.

aNNabEar:) says: k. back :P

rocker_boy67 says: how long has he been doing that to you?!

aNNabEar:) says: who doing what?

rocker_boy67 says: ur father, he beats you doesn't he?

aNNabEar:) says: u saw that...

rocker_boy67 says: hell yes! u need to get away from him!

aNNabEar:) says: well i turn 18 next month, so i'll be ok till then.

rocker_boy67 says: sure u will.

aNNabEar:) says: yes. I will. and he's been doing that since we first moved here, so i think i can handle it for another month.

rocker_boy67 says: and what do you exactly plan on doing once u turn 18?

aNNabEar:) says: move back to Germany, get a job, have a life, be a billionaire... a rich billionaire at that lol

rocker_boy67 says: what other kind is there? lol

aNNabEar:) says: the poor crazy ones duhh :p

rocker_boy67 says: cool. brb, the phone won't stop ringing.

aNNabEar:) says: okie dokie :)

Anna got up to use the bathroom and when she came back to her computer she saw that Gustav had joined the conversation.

aNNabEar:) says: heyy gusty.. what's up?

chef-boy-r-d says: oh, nothing much.. just doing the same old stuff lol

rocker_boy67 says: we have something to tell you. it's important. and you have to promise that u won't get mad.

aNNabEar:) says: ok? i won't get mad. spill it.

rocker_boy67 says: well we've done some research, and we think you just might be the girl who went missing.

chef-boy-r-d says: Annie Weber.

aNNabEar:) says: how? that's not possible!

rocker_boy67 says: u have the same birthday, u have a birthmark behind ur right knee and so did she. Those old pics u posted on Facebook, the one of u and a lady u said was ur mother, Annie Weber's mother has the exact same one.

chef-boy-r-d says: please don't block us. this is important.

aNNabEar:) says: i'm not gonna block you, no matter how pissed i get.

rocker_boy67 says: and remember u said u used to have a friend named Georg?

aNNabEar:) says: yea, what about him?

rocker_boy67 says: my name is Georg. I went to the same elementary school as you did. And I have a picture of me with a little girl, just like you do.

aNNabEar:) says: so wat ur saying is the man downstairs claiming to be my father kidnapped me and brought me here? why would he do that? and if it were true that i'm this Annie girl, why would he keep me alive all these years and not kill me?

chef-boy-r-d says: no one seems to know. but he had an obsession with ms weber, and when she married mr weber, he was following her wherever she would go. they got a restraining order and when Annie was born, he moved to Paris or something.

rocker_boy67 says: then he came back a few years later when the school year started and began following Annie.

aNNabEar:) says: if I were her, wouldn't I have remembered all this?

rocker_boy67 says: police say she may have been hypnotized.

aNNabEar:) says: and how would she become unhypnotyzed, exactly?

chef-boy-r-d says: by hearing her mother call her name. We have a voice clip of Ms Weber from some old news broadcast.

aNNabEar:) says: ooh can i hear it?

rocker_boy67 says: sure, just a second.

Annie picked up her earphones and plugged them into her computer. She heard hte desperate voice of a woman pleading for Annie to come home and passed out. Half and hour later she sat up and looked at the computer screen. Gustav and Georg were typing anxiously, asking if she was alright.

aNNabEar:) says: u were right. I guess I am that Annie person. And now I'm leaving this hell I was forced to live in.

rocker_boy67 says: are u sure ur really Annie?

aNNabEar:) says: I just passed out for half an hour! Because of a voice clip! What am I supposed to think?! brb i'm going to check the mail.

Anna, now knowing she was Annie Weber, ran downstairs and kicked her supposed father.

"Wake up, you fat lard!" she screamed at him, and he grunted. She ran out to the mailbox and opened all the envelopes until she found her passport. Her 'father' ran out of the house and grabbed her wrist, forcing her back inside.

"Let me go, you asshole!" she muttered angrilly and kicked him in the shin, then in the balls. "Now that I know I'm not related to you at all, I don't feel guilty about fighting back!"

"How did you find out?" he moaned, clutching his groin with one hand and his shin with the other.

"I don't think that really matters! I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I hope I never have to see your sorry ass again!" How dare you rob me of a normal life!" Anna stomped up to her room and began throwing some clothes in her suitcase. After her little anger episode, she sat back down at the computer.

aNNabEar:) says: I just finished packing and I have my passport. Now I just have to get that plane ticket.

chef-boy-r-d says: do u have enough money?

aNNabEar:) says: almost. I've been saving since I was 13. could u... give me my mother's address? Please?

rocker_boy67 says: she doesn't exactly know ur still alive. it'd be better if us and Gustav's mom went with you.

chef-boy-r-d says: we can buy you the ticket, just tell us when u want to leave.

aNNabEar:) says: right now would be great, but I need an address to ship my stuff to. and I don't have one.

rocker_boy67 says: oh i'll give you mine

chef-boy-r-d says: do you want a morning flight, or an evening flight?

aNNabEar:) says: evening definitely lol

chef-boy-r-d says: is 9:30 tonight good for you?

aNNabEar:) says: tonight? sure! I have a ton of stuff to do then... like run to the post office. I swear the worked there has the hotts for me...

chef-boy-r-d says: ok u have a first class ticket, and don't forget, the plane leaves at 9:30 ur time.

aNNabEar:) says: yea, ok. I'll remember. well I'd better go ship that stuff. Georg, I'll text you later hehe

Anna finished shipping all her boxes and headed to the bookstore. She bought a book she had wanted for quite some time, and went back to the house she would never have to call home for the last time. She snuck in through a window and grabbed her bookbag and suitcase, calling a taxi on her way down the driveway. It would pick her up at Ms Parkinson's house. She called Ben's cell and told him to let her in, which he did. She explained to him and Ms Parkinson that she was leaving, and would keep in contact with them. The taxi finally arrived, and Anna hopped around hugging everyone excitedly.

"I'm going home! I'm finally going home!" she sang, and Ms Parkinson opened the car door.

"I know, sweetie. Now you call me once you get there, no matter how late it is. Okay?" Ms Parkinson said, her voice laced with concern. She had always felt as if Anna were her long-lost daughter, and loved her as one.

"Ok, Ms P, I will. Promise!" Anna grinned and buckled her seatbelt.

The plane was everything she expected and more. There were no screaming babies, or whiny little kids sitting anywhere near her. So she pulled out her phone as if it were a magical object and went on MSN.

aNNabEar:) says: I'm on the plane! This is sooo fun!

rocker_boy67 says: u know, it's 1 am here, right? and you won't be here for another 4 hours?

aNNabEar:) says: yea, so? hey where are the bathrooms on this thing?

rocker_boy67 says: r u drunk...?

aNNabEar:) says: nope, only EXTREMELY HYPER!

rocker_boy67 says: remind me to never give you sugar. EVER.

aNNabEar:) says: I threw a peanut at one of the stewardess persons and they didn't do anything! They just smiled at me! This is... ooh, I just had a sugar crash...

rocker_boy67 says: serves u right throwing ur peanuts at that poor stewardess lol

aNNabEar:) says: I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. It had boobies and facial hair. hehehe -evil kitty laughter-

rocker_boy67 says: and how exactly does a kitty laugh evilly?

aNNabEar:) says: cats can't laugh, silly! but that she-man sure can!

rocker_boy67 says: -awkward silence- lol

aNNabEar:) says: before I forget... who's picking me up at the airport?

rocker_boy67 says: Gustav's sister

aNNabEar:) says: Gustavio has a sister?! Since when? lol

rocker_boy67 says: r u sure ur not drunk?

aNNabEar:) says: nope, just high... on all that is hole-y! aka my sock. it smells funny.

rocker_boy67 says: well stop smelling it then

aNNabEar:) says: but strangely, I like it. Imma sleep now. nite nite lol

Georg closed his laptop and looked at his alarm clock for the 100th time since Anna's plane left. He was nervous about seeing her for the first time since they were kids, and called Gustav repeatedly. He finally settled down and watched tv before he fell asleep on the couch. The alarm went off at 6, and he called Gustav again to see if his friends sister had left.

"Dude, she left an hour ago. They're probably doing some weird girl thing, so don't worry. You'll get wrinkles." Gustav reassured jokingly.

**So, next chapter then? comment for yes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Complications of the Heart**

**Part Two**

Anna stepped out of the car and followed Franzsiska, Gustav's sister, up the path to a nice white house. An older wooman opened the front door and called them in, saying it was going to rain soon. Anna ran inside and saw a blonde haired guy sitting at a table eating scrambled eggs. Immediately she knew it was Gustav, and threw her book at him.

"Hey!" he complained, rubbing his head. He turned around and choked on a mouthful of eggs, "Anna! You're here!"

"Yes! I am. Great, isn't it..." she smiled, mocking his enthusiasm. "Well you look way different than I remember you. I'm not taller than you anymore!" Anna looked him up and down, and he gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Come on!" Gustav dragged her to his room, "Georg's been calling me nonstop since six, asking if you arrived yet."

"Hey, gimme that laptop. I'll IM him." Anna pointed to a black laptop that was lying on the floor.

"Just sign out of my MSN." Gustav passed it over and sat on his bed next to her.

"Okay." Anna said and signed on.

**rocker_boy67 says:** _so how was ur flight?_

**aNNabEar:) says:** _AMAZING. omg i'm shorter than Gusty!_

**rocker_boy67 says:** _ur there already?!_

**aNNabEar:) says:** _no, i'm just sitting on the plane... Of course I'm at Gustav's house. He gagged over his eggs when I walked in lol_

**rocker_boy67 says:** _haha I'll be right over :) :)_

**aNNabEar:) says:** _gusty says not to forget to get dressed this time?!_

**rocker_boy67 says:** _lol I won't! c u in 5! :D_

Anna closed the laptop and gave it back to Gustav. Brushing her finers through her hair, she leaned against the wall and dozed off for a few minutes. When she awoke, Georg and Gustav were sitting on the floor looking up at her.

"What? Did I drool?" Anna groaned and wiped her mouth.

"No, but you talk in your sleep." Georg grinned as if he knew something.

"Oh, shut up and give me a hug before I kill you." she blushed and got up.

"Yay! I get a hug!" Georg smirked and gave her a hug.

"You smell nice." Anna said without thinking. He smelled better than the guys she knew in Texas, who thought she was a crack-sniffing whore.

"Yeah, well that's usually what happens when I shower."

"Yeah well everyone in that funky town smelled shitty. Like B.O. and horse poopie." she made a face and realized how hungry she was. "I'm starving. Do you have any Frosted Flakes?"

"I'm not sure. We might; I'll go look." Gustav left to go find the box of cereal, leaving Anna and Georg alone for the first time in years.

"How exactly did you get out of that house?" Georg asked.

"Oh, I kicked that ass in the balls really hard and left. He was drunk, as usual, and blacked out or something. Frank's probably tearing the house apart trying to find me." Anna smirked, thinking of the satisfaction it gave her, seeing the pain on her kidnapper's face.

"His name's Frank? You know, if we went to the police, he could get locked up."

"Ok. Tomorrow, maybe. So, how are my parents?" she breathed. She hadn't had a mother-like figure to talk to her about the facts of life. When she had started her period she thought she had some weird disease and was going to die from lack of blood.

Six months later, on the day before Christmas Eve, she was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother and younger brother Tommy. He had been born after Anna (now called Annie) had been kidnapped, so she never knew about him. Tommy was like any other little brother; he tormented her and picked on her whenever he got the chance.

"Mom, Georg's coming over after lunch, ok?" Annie grinned at her mother, who was baking pumpkin pies for a Christmas party.

"Oooh, Annie's got a boyfriend!" Tommy teased, making kissy faces at her.

"Shut it, Tommy! He's not my boyfriend, and you know it!" Annie glared and was about to hit him in the back of the head when he said something that surprised her.

"But you wish he were, don't you?"

"Whatever." she groaned and ran up to her room to get dressed. Her new cell phone buzzed and she answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Yes, Gustav?"

"This isn't Gustav. That's a very nice shirt you have on there. Very revealing." a mysterious voice came through her phone.

"Who the hell is this?" she looked out her window. Seeing no one, she shut the blinds.

"You know perfectly well who this is, Anna." They said and hung up.

"Meh, whatever." she tossed the weird phone call aside and resumed getting ready, thinking about what Tommy had said.

_"You wish he were, don't you?"_

"Annie, your friends are here!" Annie's mother called from the kitchen.

"Ok, send them up!" she grinned and finished drying her hair.

"Hey, Annie! Nice hairdo!" Tom, the lead guitarist in Georg's band, teased.

"Oh, shut up. You sound like my brother." Annie picked up a brush and began working her way through her curly blonde hair, which happened to be extremely knotty that afternoon. She could hear five others stomping up the stairs and into her room.

"Hey, Annie! Where are you?" Gustav choked, as he was laughing hard at something Tom had said.

"Be out in a minute! I'm straightening my hair!" Annie hollered and grabbed a hair straightener. She plugged it in and finished in less than ten minutes, a new personal record. After she had put on her strawberry lipgloss and some face moisturizer, she skipped to her room.

"Hey, guys! Georg, what happened to your face?!" she exclaimed. Georg was wearing red lipstick and loads of blush.

"Bill dared me to do it. I swear, I didn't want to." Georg pleaded, hoping she didn't think that he was gay or weird or something like that.

"Yea, so paint his nails pink. I have some pink somewhere around here... in this mess." she dug through a pile on the bed and threw something at Gustav's head. "Oops, sorry to whoever that hit. Here, GeeGee."

After Bill's nails had been painted pink and Gustav slow danced with her cousin Henri, they all ran down the stairs and into the family room to play video games. But what they saw surprised them - Tommy was sitting on the couch watching a porno.

"Tommy, where did you get that?!" Annie ran over and shut the tv off.

"A man at school gave it to me. He said you and him were going to do that kind of stuff together." Tommy looked disgusted and continued. "He said he watches you in your room when you change for bed. When I told him to leave us alone, he gave me that and some stupid envelope and said to give it to you."

"Where's the envelope? What did he look like?" Annie was just about shaking with anger and looked like her head was about to explode.

"Cool it, Annie. He had reddish hair, I think. He was fat. And had a beard?" Tommy sat thinking.

"Where's the envelope, Tommy?!"

"Oh, I gave it to Mommy an hour ago when I cleaned out my school bag. She freaked out and called Dad. Then they went to the police station." Tommy began to say something else, but he was interrupted by Annie.

"Let's go. Tommy, go pack some clothes for the night." Tommy ran to his room and came back with a bag stuffed with video games and toys. Annie found a sock and a red shirt, then sent him to get clothes again. "No toys. Just your favorite movie, and that's it.

"You can stay at my place if you want." Georg offered and Annie pulled him aside.

"Someone called me earlier on my cell, and I thought it was just some freak crank calling me. But Tommy described Frank exactly. He knows where I am, what I'm doing, everything. Now he knows about Tommy. Neither of us are safe anymore." Annie was on the verge of tears when Tom called to them saying the police were at the door.

"Ma'am, are you Annie Weber?" an officer with brown hair asked.

"Yes, I'm Annie Weber." Annie eyed him suspiciously, "Why?"

"There's been an accident. I'm sorry." The officer informed, taking his hat off in respect.

"How? What happened?" Annie cried and grabbed Georg's arm for support.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and smashed into your parents' car. They died on impact. I'm so sorry for your loss." said the officer.

"No you aren't! You didn't even know them!" Annie sobbed and Tommy ran down the stairs asking if everything was alright. The officer left and Annie was on the floor crying.

"I'll go pack her some clothes." Bill said and made his way towards the stairs, "Come on Tommy, you can help me."

"How am I going to tell Tommy?" Annie whispered once they were settled in at Georg's apartment.

"You'll know when the time comes." Georg answered and they stopped talking once they heard Tommy running down the hall.

"Annie! I'm ready for bed now!" Tommy shouted excitedly. He wanted Christmas to come so badly, and would have slept till Christmas morning if someone didn't drag him out of bed every morning.

"Okay. Did you brush your teeth?" Tommy flashed his pearly whites, "Good. Now hop into bed and I'll put the movie on."

Tommy climbed into Georg's (king-sized!) bed and got under the covers while Annie turned the movie on.

"Now, you'd better be asleep by the time this is over." Annie smiled, kissing her brother's forehead.

Tommy nodded with a grin, "Yes, sissy. Night!"

"Goodnight." Annie sighed and turned off the light, closing the door behind her and Georg.

"So, what d'you wanna do now?" Georg smirked, hands on his hips.

"Oh, you perv!" Annie giggled and karate chopped his head.

"What exactly was that for?" Georg asked, wondering what was going on in her mind. Annie really wasn't one for sharing her innermost thoughts and feelings.

"No idea. Just felt like doing it." She shrugged and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Georg whisper-shouted and followed after her.

"Why are you following me into the bathroom? Go away so I can change." Annie yawned and shut the bathroom door in his face.

She pulled a pair of pajamas out of her overnight bag and smiled. Somehow, Bill had found her favorite PJ shirt that she had lost in her messy room. She reminded herself to thank him, and pulled her black flannel Casper pants on. Once she was finished getting ready for bed, she put her bag away and crept around Georg's dark apartment. Yes, he had his own apartment. He had decided it was time to get his own place to live a month before Annie came back instead of having to rely on his parents.

Annie heard a thump and groan coming from the kitchen and was getting ready to call 911 when she saw Georg picking up a bag of apples from the floor.

"Georg! You scared me half to death!" Annie cried and dropped her cell phone. "I thought you were... you know..."

Georg tossed the apples in the fridge and walked over to his younger friend. Wrapping her in his arms, he said, "It's just me. Frank won't ever hurt you again."

"How can you be so sure?" Annie sniffled.

"Gustav called and said he was put in jail for drunk driving."

"So he killed my parents, too?" she wailed.

Annie was led to the couch and snuggled up against Georg. "He said it wasn't him, but the evidence is against him."

"That fucker. I'm gonna kill him!" Annie exhaled deeply, a psychotic gleam in her eyes.

"Then you'll sink as low as he has. He's baiting you."

"Yeah. I guess I'll just forget the fact that he ever lived." Annie snapped sarcastically, and whispered, "I'll tell Tommy tomorrow. I'm going to bed.

The next morning, Tommy woke up with a raging fever. There was no medicine whatsoever in the apartment, except for a bottle of extra-strength Aspirin.

"Nee, I want Mommy." Tommy cried in between coughing fits.

"I know. Mommy's visiting an old friend." Annie soothed, trying to comfort her brother. "The sooner you get better, the sooner you can talk to her."

"Okay." Tommy coughed and closed his eyes.

"You know that's a lie." Georg said from behind her once Tommy was asleep.

"Yeah, and I'll tell him the truth once he's better." Annie snapped, "Well, I'm going to get medicine and extra clothes."

"Are you sure? I could call Bill or Gustav or someone."

"Yes, I'm sure." Annie said as she pulled on her jacket, "Besides, I need some time to think about what I'm going to do."

"Okay then. Be careful; the roads are extra slippery today." Georg gave Annie a hug and opened the apartment door.

"Don't worry, I will."

Georg paced around the kitchen. Annie had been gone for almost three hours, and he was beginning to worry. He had called Henri, Annie's cousin, and asked if he would stop in and check up on her. Just seconds before he was about to call the police, his phone rang. It was Annie, saying she'd be back in 20 minutes with Henri. A loud bang came from Georg's room and he ran to see if Tommy was alright. The window was wide open, and Tommy was lying on the floor shivering from the cold December air.

"Tommy! What are you doing on the floor?!" he rushed over and picked Tommy up, setting him back on the bed before he shut and locked the window.

"I-I don't know. I s-saw a m-man! He was t-trying to drag m-me out the w-window!" Tommy stuttered, his teeth chattering like mad.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"I c-can't rem-member!" Tommy cried and a spark lit in his eyes. "Is it Christmas y-yet?"

"Tomorrow. Now get some sleep, okay?"' Georg laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, "Before your sister kills me."

Georg had decided not to tell Annie about the man Tommy had seen. Tommy had been sick on Christmas, too sick to get out of bed, so Annie promised they would have Christmas once he was better. She also decided that after her parents' funeral, she and Tommy would move in with Henri and her Auntie Sara. Georg wasn't sure what to think, since he had offered to share his apartment, as small as it was.

"Georg, I don't want to be my brothers mother. It's just too much of a responsibility that I can't handle." Annie explained.

"I could help, and so would the guys." Georg pointed out, trying to change Annie's mind.

"You have your band. And when you go on tour, we'll be here. Since you are leaving next month, in case you're forgotten."

"How could I forger... you remind me at least twice a day." Georg smiled, and you could come with us."

"Chyea. I don't see Tommy wanting to-"

"What wouldn't I want to do, Nee?" Tommy interrupter, giving away his hiding spot.

"Going away with me and the guys." Georg grinned, earning a glare from Annie.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Tommy jumped around excitedly, "Annie, can we go?"

Annie looked at her sick brother, thinking the word no. But what came out was just the opposite.

"Ok, why not? Now go rest, and you can open your presents after lunch. I have something very important we need to talk about."

"Yay!" Tommy cheered and went back to bed.

"But once this tour's over, we're living with Auntie Sara." Annie looked at Georg and got up to start Tommy's lunch.

"Nee, when are Mommy and Dad coming back?" Tommy asked innocently once he finished opening his presents.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Tommy, do you remember when you said Mom went to the police station?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Mom and Dad never came home because they had a little accident." Annie tried to explain.

"What kind of accident?" Tommy was getting worried and scrunched his face anxiously.

"You know that video game you have, the one where you can run people over? Well that's what happened to Mom and Dad. They were hit." Annie took a deep breath to stop herself from crying and Tommy threw his teddy bear at the wall.

"No! It's not true!" he cried and locked himself in the bathroom, which resulted in Annie bursting into tears.

"It's okay, it's okay." Georg soother, pulling Annie into a hug. He rubbed her back, and she soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry." she sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm such a baby."

"Yeah, a big wet baby. You soaked my shirt!" Georg joked, trying to get his friend to smile.

"Haha, sucks to be you!" she stuck out her tongue and stretched her legs.

_x_x_x_

"Tommy! Wake up or you'll miss the bus!" Annie shook her sleeping brother and turned on the light. Tommy was now completely healthy, and had been able to go back to school. They were leaving to go on tour in less than a week, and Annie had wanted Tommy to go to school as much as possible before she would have to homeschool him.

"Nee, five more minutes?" Tommy groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"No, now. Come on, Tommy. Please?" Annie sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to be bribed.

"Fiinee..." Tommy yawned and sat up, stretching his tired body.

"Thanks." Annie smiled and gave him his clothes for the day; a red sweater and blue jeans.

After Tommy had left for school, Annie finished up the laundry and folded clothes. Georg had told her not to worry about his stuff and he'd do it himself but she had insisted on doing his as well

"Annie..." Georg whispered, scaring Annie half to death. He grinned and took a bite out of his apple.

"Georg, I swear if you do that one more time I'll kill you." Annie pouted and glared at him.

"Awwe, I sowwy, Annie." Georg smirked and Annie shoved a pile of clean clothes in his arms.

"Eat this, Georgie." She grunted and walked off.


End file.
